


Snow Day

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Becker get an unexpected day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow Day  
> Pairing: Captain Hilary Becker/Connor Temple  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Connor and Becker get an unexpected day off.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was TV Tropes. I used the Snowed In trope for this fic.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker wakes and turns off his alarm. Connor curls into him and Becker closes his eyes for another few minutes. Just as he's getting comfortable again he forces himself to throw back the duvet and gets up. He leaves Connor sleeping while he takes a shower. Both his and Connor's phones beep about ten minutes later, must be an alert. Connor knocks on the bathroom door.

"No rush, orders to stay put because of the snow."

"Really."

"Yep. A whole day to ourselves, barring anomalies."

Connor is waiting with coffee and a kiss when Becker comes out of the bathroom. He puts the coffee on the counter and uses Becker's towel to pull him close. "Good morning."

"It is now, Connor."

Becker kisses him again and then goes to look out the window. He pulls back the curtains, it must have snowed all night.

Connor comes and stands beside him. "It's beautiful."

"Everything looks pure under a layer of snow."

"You're quite the poet, soldier boy."

Becker makes a face and Connor smiles. "Okay no more nicknames, _Hilary_."

As they're looking it starts to snow again.

"So what do we do if there's an anomaly?"

Connor shrugs. "We'll have to hope it's nearby. Apparently the roads are terrible."

Becker shivers. "I'm going to get dressed."

While Connor showers Becker makes them breakfast and afterwards they curl up on the couch to watch Back To The Future. As Marty is trying to get George to ask Lorraine out Becker kisses Connor and they move so they're lying on the couch. Becker puts his arm around Connor and only lets his hands wander a little during the rest of the film.

As the credits roll Connor turns onto his back. "You're very distracting."

"I can stop."

"No. So what did you like best about snow when you were a kid?"

Becker flashes back to a memory of falling of a sled with his brother. "There was a hill in the park near us and we used to race down it. Me and my brother Hugh were the team to beat until the year our sled toppled. We were fine but mum fussed because I cut my arm. How about you?"

"I used to love making footprints where nobody else had walked. I'd go to the shops for my mum and my neighbours, clear driveways or whatever and earn a bit of money."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I used that money to buy my dinosaur models." He leans up to kiss Becker. "I never knew then I'd get to see the real thing. So, want to watch the second one or back to bed?"

"Bed I think. This might be my new favourite snow memory."

Connor's stomach does this weird flippy thing from the way Becker is looking at him. He reaches out and touches Becker's face softly. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

Connor grips Becker's t-shirt and pulls him down on top of him. They don't make it to the bedroom.


End file.
